Dystonia is a movement disorder with numerous etiologies, some genetic. The idiopathic adult focal dystonias (IAD) have varying phenotypes and age at onset and may be autosomal dominant in inheritance. We are currently collecting a projected 150 IAD families so that a genome scan may be performed. We have previously detected genetic anticipation in a smaller set of data and will also search for IAD loci by screening for trinucleotide repeat expansions.